The invention relates to a bag comprising a front wall and a back wall arranged parallelly to the front wall, a bottom that can be folded into the plane of the walls such that a filling chamber results that is open on one side and a pair of carrying handles that is attached on the front wall and the back wall. Further, the invention relates to a method for the production of a bag with a front wall and a back wall arranged parallelly to the front wall, a bottom that can be folded into the plane of the walls such that a filling chamber results that is open on one side and a pair of carrying handles that is attached on the front wall and the back wall. Further, the invention relates to a machine system for the production of said bag.
From document EP 0 781 710 A1 a bag is disclosed with a carrying handle, wherein the bag comprises two parallel walls and a foldable bottom in the plane of the walls. Both carrying handles comprise each two parallel legs and a bridge connecting these legs. Further, the carrying handles comprise fastening sections at their legs which are attached at the outer walls of the bag whereby the actual attachment of the carrying handles is achieved. Further, the carrying handle comprises folding lines so that the carrying handle can be folded back so that in the folded bag state both carrying handles do not exceed the walls of the bag.
Although in this manner the configuration of a compact stack or package from flat bags lying on top of one another is enabled, but during stacking a relatively high material composition results in the area of the pairs of carrying handles which are assembled at the outside of the back. Hereby, the stacking of the bags and the packaging to a compact package is complicated. Further, it has turned out that during the production of the pairs of carrying handles avoidable waste results.